


A Merry Sherlolly Christmas - Looks Like a Cold, Cold Winter

by Sherlockian_87



Series: A Merry Sherlolly Christmas [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlock did something a bit not good, but he has an ulterior motive, complete with Johntent, flufffffff, not really about Christmas, pure fluff, you'll need a toothpick to get it out of your teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: Sherlock has done something A Bit Not Good, but he has an ulterior motive. What could it possibly be?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> WHO IS FREAKING OUT ABOUT THE NEWEST TRAILER?!?!?!?!?!?!? 
> 
> I'M NOT! NOPE. NOT AT ALL!!
> 
> HAHAHAHA ... ha ... ha ... errrr *ahem*
> 
> Annnnnyyyywaaaayyyyy not sure what brought it on exactly,
> 
> but I managed to come up with a few more one shots to go along with Christmas songs!
> 
> I wrote this one a few days ago on my phone while I was at work ... heh ...
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

* * *

_Looks like a cold, cold winter_

_Plenty of ice & snow_

_But we'll keep the love light in our hearts aglow_

* * *

Molly was sat in the empty canteen at Bart's, idly picking at her salad. She wasn't entirely thrilled with her choice, but hadn't been impressed with any of the other foods they had to offer that day. She could have easily left the building and gone to the sandwich shop down the street but had decided against it, especially when she saw that it was snowing rather heavily. The trip home this evening was not going to be an enjoyable one.

Letting out a sigh she set down her fork, and was just about to pull her mobile out of her pocket when John and Sherlock joined her at the table. Sherlock placed a bag in front of her, from which the most delightful scent wafted, but instead of smiling pleasantly at him as was her usual, she merely glowered.

"I knew it!" John spat out. "What the hell did you do this time, Sherlock?" he asked, turning to look at his friend.

Before Sherlock could answer Molly let out a scoff and said, "It's more like what hasn't he done?"

Sherlock snapped his mouth shut and began to pout. John covered his face with his hand and sighed.

"Sherlock," he said, "we've been over this. There are certain things you should _not do_ when you are in a relationship."

Molly crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back into her chair as she continued to glower. "Yes. Like blow up my kitchen."

John dropped his hand away and stared at her wide eyed. "He didn't?"

"He did," she snapped.

Sherlock kept silent as John turned to look at him once more.

"Why were you experimenting at Molly's flat? That's what Baker Street is for!" he said to him. "Blow up your own bloody home, not someone else's."

"It was an accident," Sherlock muttered.

"And he wasn't experimenting," Molly added. "He was attempting to cook me dinner."

John's eyes grew to a comical size. "Cooking?" he spluttered. "You don't cook!"

"Clearly," Molly agreed, "and my destroyed kitchen is proof."

"Yes thank you, I think you've established the fact that I am a rubbish boyfriend," Sherlock snapped.

Molly's expression softened. "You're not a rubbish boyfriend."

He looked at her. "No?"

"No. You've made me the happiest I've ever been. Yes there are moments where you annoy me and I contemplate killing you and making it look like an accident, but that's par for the course. My life would be both meaningless and boring without you in it."

"As would mine."

John looked from one to the other, his mouth agape. Even though Sherlock and Molly had been in a relationship for over six months he still had difficulty in witnessing Sherlock give into an overt display of sentiment.

"I think I need a coffee," John mumbled as he stood.

Neither one of them appeared to notice him, having forgotten that he was even there. With a shake of his head he walked off, letting them continue whatever it was that they were doing.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked.

Sherlock shifted slightly, no longer pouting. "Of course I do. I wouldn't be in a relationship with you if I didn't feel that way. I'm not that cruel." He inwardly winced, remember his farce relationship with Janine, and quickly added, "With you I'm not."

Molly slowly let out a breath and leaned forward to peer into the bag. "You brought me lunch?"

"Yes."

She pulled out the sandwich, her mouth watering. "How did you know today would be a disappointing lunch day?"

"I have my ways and means," he replied.

She fought back a smile as she unwrapped the sandwich. "You mean Wiggins. I knew I saw him!"

Sherlock frowned. "Nothing gets past you."

She smiled. "No _p_ e!"

His frown deepened, making her giggle.

"Thank you for the sandwich," she said before taking a bite.

"You're welcome."

They sat in a comfortable silence while Molly ate.

"I've solved the problem of your destroyed kitchen," he said suddenly.

"Have you now?" she asked, balling up the sandwich wrapper.

"Yes. Move in with me."

Now it was Molly's turn for her eyes to grow to a comical size. "Surely you don't mean that."

"I do. And don't call me Sherly,"'he replied with a smile.

In spite of the shock she was experiencing she couldn't help but laugh at his poor attempt at a joke. "You know that's not what I said!"

He nodded in agreement, then grew serious. "I mean it Molly, move in with me. Please."

"Are you entirely certain? That's a huge step Sherlock."

"John and Mary live together."

"That's different, they're married."

He shrugged. "So we'll get married then. It's inevitable anyway, we might as well do it sooner rather than later."

Her eyes grew wide again. "I-I-that's not what I meant. I don't need to be married to you to live with you, it's just ... we'd be sharing the same space. I'd be in your home, all the time."

"And that's a problem?" he asked slowly, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"No. I - well it might be for you," she replied, a blush coming to her cheeks.

"Why would it be a problem?" he asked before following it with a quiet sigh, deducing the reason for her hesitancy. "Molly ... haven't I made it clear to you that I want you in my life? _Permanently_. I thought asking you to move in with me would be further proof of that fact."

She leaned forward and placed her hand on top of his. "You have, many times. I'm sorry, it's just my own silly insecurity."

He turned his hand so that he could lace his fingers with hers.

"Please don't be insecure about us, Molly."

She blushed again, staring down at their joined hands. "You think it's inevitable that we'll get married?" she asked, a faint smile upon her lips.

"Yes." He smoothed his thumb across the top of her hand. "I have no intention of spending the rest of my life with anyone but you."

She looked at him, struggling to hold back the tears that were welling in her eyes. "You blew up my kitchen on purpose, didn't you?" she asked, before letting out a quiet laugh.

"Wellllll ..."

"Only you would do something so strangely romantic," she said with another laugh.

"And only you would think it romantic." He gave her hand a slight squeeze. "Will you?"

"Yes Sherlock, I'll move in with you."

"And?" He waited expectantly.

She laughed once more. "Of course I'll marry you! Did you really think I'd say no?"

"There's always the chance that you'll realise I'm not good enough for you."

Molly reached up with her free hand and caressed his cheek. "Oh but you are Sherlock. Very much so."

He leaned into her touch. "I'll have Mycroft send a car at the end of your shift. You'll never get a cab in this weather, and I don't want you taking the tube."

"And where will the car be taking me?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye, dropping her hand away.

"To Baker Street of course. I need you to help me decorate my Christmas tree."

Molly laughed outright at that. "I'll be looking forward to it," she said, knowing all too well what he was implying.

He smiled and stood, releasing her hand. "I'll see you later then."

She stood as well. "Yes."

Sherlock gave a nod then strode from the canteen, calling over his shoulder, "Come along John!"

Molly stood there for a few moments more, trying to wrap her head around all that had happened. With a delighted little giggle she made her way back to the morgue. It was empty and quiet in there, just what her overwhelmed mind needed.

She had two autopsies to do, but held off on starting them, instead basking in the silence. She sat on one of the stools and closed her eyes, replaying the conversation from earlier. The sound of the door opening pulled her from her revery. She opened her eyes and saw Sherlock walking towards her with a very determined look upon his face.

"You didn't think I would leave without doing this did you?" he asked, before taking her into his arms and kissing her deeply.

She eagerly returned the kiss, locking her arms around his neck. "Just a little preview of what's to come, eh?" she asked him once they parted.

"Mmmmm..." He tipped his head to the side and nibbled at her jawline. " _Come_ indeed."

* * *

_Looks like a long, long winter_

_Baby what do we care_

_As long as we have this love of ours to share_

_It's gonna be cold outside_

_It's gonna be warm inside_

_So we'll cuddle up by a cozy fire side by side_

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe!
> 
> Please leave a review! You have no idea how happy they make me! :D


End file.
